Fuel cells combining hydrogen and oxygen to produce electricity are well known. A known class of fuel cells includes a solid oxide electrolyte layer through which oxygen anions migrate; such fuel cells are referred to in the art as “solid-oxide” fuel cells (SOFCs).
In some applications, for example, as an auxiliary power unit (APU) for an automotive vehicle, an SOFC is preferably fueled by “reformate” gas, which is the effluent from a catalytic gasoline oxidizing reformer. Reformate typically includes amounts of carbon monoxide (CO) as fuel in addition to molecular hydrogen. The reforming operation and the fuel cell operation may be considered as first and second oxidative steps of the liquid hydrocarbon, resulting ultimately in water and carbon dioxide. Both reactions are exothermic, and both are preferably carried out at relatively high temperatures, for example, in the range of 700° C. to 100° C.
Air enters an SOFC fuel cell at ambient temperature and desirably is preheated before being sent to the fuel cell stacks. A convenient and economical way to heat the air is by abstracting heat via a heat exchanger from the fuel cell exhaust which exits the fuel cell combustor at about 950° C. In the prior art, a typical heat exchanger employed for this purpose is of a well known plate-and-frame design wherein a plurality of heat-exchange modules is assembled as a stack. A plurality of alternating hot and cold gas flow spaces are separated by heat transfer plates. A typical prior art heat exchanger for use in an SOFC may comprise more than 100 individual plates and frames and can require more than 200 feet of brazing to seal the edges of all the modules, and is thus complicated and expensive to fabricate.
What is needed is an efficient heat exchanger for an SOFC wherein the number of components and fabrication costs are significantly reduced.
It is a principal object of the present invention to reduce the cost and complexity of an SOFC heat exchanger.